jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Clawdite
Habe einen Grammatikfehler behoben, hoffentlich stört das keinen bin noch neu hier und habe noch nicht so viel erfahrung mit dem Texte schreiben, also ergänze oder verbessere ich nur.^^ :Ist doch super wenn du verbesserst! Das mit der "Erfahrung" kommt^^ Und es ist üblich, das man seine Diskussions Beiträge mit ~~~~ unterschreibt. Die Taste ist rechts neben Ü und wird mit Alt Gr geschrieben. Daraus wird dann das: Inaktiver Benutzer 10:05, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur Oktober 2007 (Bestanden) * : Ein weiterer guter Speziesartikel. Zwar nicht überlang, aber alle wichtigen Infos enthalten!Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 10:09, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Warum steht denn hier noch fast gar nichts? Ist doch ein guter Artikel. | Meister Yoda 20:33, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) | * : Hübsch^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 18:01, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) :bitte anmelden, sonst ist die Stimme unglütig, da nicht sicher ist, ob du es bist. Admiral Ackbar 17:59, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) * : Oh ja, du hast Recht. Aber ich hatte da grad keine Lust mich noch einzuloggen^^ Sry :-) Gruß Darth Maulhalten 18:01, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) * : So müssen Artikel über Spezies aussehen... Zudem liefert der Artikel interessante Details, die ich bisher noch gar nicht wusste. Der Schreibstil gefällt mir und vom Aussehen macht der Artikel auch was her :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:33, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) * :Der ist interessant und hat eigentlich alles was ein lesenswerter Spezies-Artikel braucht.--Tobias 20:43, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) * MfG - Cody 20:44, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Mit 6 Pros gerade so, aber einstimmig lesenswert. Anakin 00:34, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur – November 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 9. November 2009 bis zum 25. November 2009. * : Der Artikel ist nicht lang, hat aber meiner Meinung nach trotzdem das Sternchen verdient. Der Schreibstil ist super und locker zu lesen. Man erfährt viel, ohne mit Überflüssigem überschüttet zu werden. Es sieht mir danach aus, als ob es da auch nicht viel mehr gäbe. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:29, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Schön geschrieben und gut verständlich. 15:35, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Schließe mich Darth Maulhalten an. Ich habe keine der Quellen (außer Angriff der Klonkrieger) und habe trotzdem alles verstanden, weiß allerdings nicht, ob es noch etwas zu ergänzen gibt. Nahdar VebbDiskussion 17:42, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Nach einigen kleinen Änderungen denke ich, der Artikel könnte die Auszeichnung durchaus wert sein. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:21, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Darth Hate 18:36, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Bel Iblis 21:05, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : 21:40, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Ghorm Fett 16:44, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :JunoDiskussion 16:54, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 14:41, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Na gut. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:24, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Wow. Viele Informationen. Exellent!!!--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:43, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) * Kit Fisto 15:52, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mit der unglaublichen Zahl von '''13 Pros' und keinen Gegenstimmen wird der Artikel exzellent. Gratulation an die Autoren! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:25, 26. Nov. 2009 (CET) Knights of the Old Republic War der Genoharadan auf Kashyyyk nicht auch ein Clawdite? Jedenfalls konnte er die Gestalt anderer, zum Beispiel von Jolee Bindo annehmen. Admiral Onasi 23:59, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das kann auch ein Shi'ido oder ein Gurlanin gewesen sein. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Holocrons | Artikel 08:15, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Zam Wesell Im STAR WARS-MAGAZIN "DIE SCHÖNE UND DAS BEAST" scheint Zam sehr viel wandlungsfähiger zu sein, als im Artikel beschrieben wird: so verwandelt sich sich in einen Dug und verlägert blitzschnell ihren Arm, um das Artefakt vorm aufprall zu retten. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.141.170.214 (Diskussion) 20:47, 2. Nov. 2010)